The Legend of Zelda: Legends of Skyrim
by SockWriting
Summary: When the Hero of Twilight thought his adventures were over, they were really just beginning. Tamriel and Hyrule are colliding, causing portals to each other popping up everywhere. When the hero finds himself lost in Skyrim, he must find the Dovahkiin, and get to the bottom of what's going on? Could it be Alduin? Or another evil being in Hyrule.. T for violence.
1. Prologue

All was thought safe when The Hero of Twilight defeated Ganondorf once and for all, but that was only the beginning of the young hero's adventures.. This is the story of two worlds colliding. Two planets, Nirn, and this unnamed planet. Two continents, Hyrule, and Tamriel. Skyrim and Hyrule...Two heroes...The Hero of Twilight, and the Dovahkiin. They must combine their strengths to save both worlds.. This is the story of the colliding worlds of fantasy..These stories are to be forever kept in record, but they have not occured yet, but they will, very soon. I cannot see everything of this story, even though I am a Greybeard. This story will be told very soon...You must be patient..The proper time is coming...


	2. The Boy in the Snow

Link was roaming unfamiliar mountains, having no idea where he was, and he was with someone else, as well. He hadn't recognized him, either. "Where are we going?" He asked his partner.

"To High Hrothgar." The man with the armor and the strange helmet answered.

"To those Greybeards you told me about?" Link added.

"Yep." The man nodded in reply. "Should be there soon. Be careful, there may be a Frost Troll around here. There was was on my first time up here, I wouldn't be surprised if another one took it's place." He added.

"Got it. Thanks for the heads-up." Link quickly nodded.

The two continued their trek up the mountain, but just when they were about there, the ground began to tremble. Then some incomprehensible, to Link, anyway, language was spoken loudly.

"Wh-what was that?!" Link looked alarmed and frightened, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm as confused as you are!" Link's partner replied, drawing his sword.

"You do not speak our tounge, do you? Such arrogance." The voice spoke, then a dragon flew out from behind High Hrothgar. "I am Alduin, first born of Akatosh!" It exclaimed, before breathing fire at Link, which ended up making him stammer back off a cliff.

"Woaaaahhhh!" Link exclaimed, falling to what seemed to be his death, but he was quickly pulled out of his dream world by his awakening. He quickly sat up, breathing heavily. He was drenched in sweat from his nightmare. "I wonder what that was all about.." He muttered, still shaking. "Oh well, it's just a nightmare, right? People get them all the time!" He reassured himself as he got out of his bed and changed out of his pajamas, and into his iconic green tunic. He walked outside and got onto Epona. It was time for another day of adventure!

A strange creature was near Epona when Link was checking out this berry bush out of curiosity. "Hmm...Strange...I've never seen anything like this in Hyrule before..." He muttered, when he saw the rat looking creature. "Hey, shoo!" He exclaimed, then the rat scurried away. "What's with this snow, too? It couldn't possibly be anywhere near winter!" He exclaimed, confused by these surroundings. He got up on Epona, about to explore elsewhere, but then a portal opened, and it was sucking Link in! "Woooaaahhh! What's going on?!" He exclaimed, hanging on for dear life to avoid the portal, but his efforts were in vain. He had lost his grip, and got sucked into the portal, which instantly after the Hero of Twilight entered it, closed.

The Dovahkiin was exploring around Winterhold, ready to go to the College of Winterhold to see if everything was okay, and he saw a boy that looked about seventeen, and clad in green, passed out in the snow. "Hmm..I think I should get you to the college to see if the restoration mages can do anything about you..." He muttered, then picked the boy up, and carried him to the college.

Link's vision was blurred, but he saw some figures standing over him, talking to each other. He thought he heard one say "I think he's waking up...". Once his senses cleared, he looked around. He was in this stone building. He tried to sit up, but someone had stopped him. "Take it easy, your still recovering from some minor frostbite." The female had said. "Um, excuse me, but where am I?" He asked, confused.

"Have you never been here before? This is the College of Winterhold." The female mage replied.

"Hmm...Never heard of that before...Wait, that portal! It must have taken me out of Hyrule!" Link exclaimed, remembering what happened.

"Hyrule?" A male mage asked, confused.

"Um...Nevermind.." Link took back his statement, seeing that they would not understand a thing he was talking about. "Wait, how'd I get frostbite?" He asked.

"The Arch-Mage says that you were passed out in Winterhold when he found you." The female replied. "That must be how."

"Ah, so is the guest awake?" The Dovahkiin asked.

"Yes, he is." The male mage nodded to him.


	3. The Anomalies

"What is your name, young man?" The Dovahkiin asked Link.

"Link. My name is Link." Link answered.

"Link. Not the name I would have chosen, but it's okay." The man nodded in reply. "Well, would you like to explain why I found you passed out in the snow in Winterhold?"

"Well, I believe I'm from a different world then yours. I'm from a land called Hyrule, I'm a hero there...I defeated Ganondorf. Anyway, I was adventuring about, and was looking at this plant that I've never seen before, and there was snow around that area, when it wasn't even Winter... Right when I was about to leave, this portal thing opened up and sucked me in..I must have hit my head or something.." Link explained, telling the whole story of how it happened.

"Hmm...Very strange, indeed.." The Dovahkiin looked puzzled.

"Arch-Mage! There's these...Orbs of Magicka or something, attacking Winterhold!" A mage rushed in.

"Okay, I'll see to it at once. Link, are you in fighting condition?" The Dovahkiin nodded, then looked at Link.

"Other then that frostbite I got, I'm perfectly fine!" Link hopped to his feet. "Wait! Where's my gear?! Oh darn, my gear must still be where I was in the snow! Sir, will you be able to keep those things off me while I get my gear?" Link exclaimed, then asked his new friend.

"Yeah, I'll try my best to keep them away from you." The man nodded, agreeing.

"Okay, let's go." Link dashed for the exit. He rolled into the door on accident. "Ow.." He got back up, and opened the door into Skyrim. When he walked outside, he slightly shivered. "Brr, it's cold out here...I don't think it's ever been this cold in Hyrule..No wonder I got frostbite.." He muttered.

"You get used to it." The Dovahkiin shrugged, following the young man outside. "By the way, how do you even survive against attacks with just that tunic?" He asked.

"Oh, I have chain armor under my tunic, that's how. Lighter armor so I don't get weighed down, that's what I say. I do have this magical armor that makes me completely invulnerable to attacks, but it uses my money, so I only use it when I'm really in trouble.." Link replied.

"Oh, I see." The Dovahkiin nodded, suddenly understanding. "Let's just get to Winterhold. Just cross this bridge and you'll be there."

Link gave a quick nod, then started dashing to get over the bridge. Once he entered Winterhold, he was knocked back by a Magic Anomaly. "Ow!" He yelped in pain.

The Dovahkiin quickly caught up. "Wait for me next time, Link! You've already gotten yourself hurt!" He was not scolding, but instructed Link in a firm tone.

"Sorry, I'll try not to do that again..I'm just used to trying to do things as fast as possible.." Link muttered, looking down. "Hey, there's my gear!" He exclaimed, seeing all the weapons and tools he had. He sheathed his sword, got his shield on his back, and got everything else in his gear pouch. "Okay, I'm ready for battle!" He exclaimed, drawing his sword. "Face the light of the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword! Okay, sorry, got a little over-excited that I got everything back."

"I don't blame you, looks like you worked hard to get it all." The Dovahkiin shrugged. "Just help me destroy these things!" He added, attacking one of the Magic Anomalies.

"Got it!" Link nodded in reply, quickly engaging the two's foes. He often used Spin Attacks for this fight, since it seemed to be the most effective. He did eventually get dazed from the multiple spin attacks, which left him open to incoming attacks. "Augh!" Link grunted as one attacked him, knocking him to the ground. He was growing weaker and weaker from the attacks. He managed to escape his confusion and attack again, but they swarmed him, and he easily went down. He wobbled around, then collapsed into the snow.

"Link!" The Dovahkiin exclaimed, seeing the Hero of Twilight get struck down. But then he saw a pinkish ball of light come above Link's body and fly around him, and a few moments after, he got back on his feet, with no sign of injury. "What? Link, I thought you were dead!" The Dovahkiin looked completely puzzled by how Link recovered so quickly.

"I had a Fairy in a bottle. See, in my world, having a Fairy in a bottle is a very good idea for adventurers. If your struck down in battle, the Fairy will revive you, and bring you back to perfect condition. I can't tell you how many times having a Fairy with me's saved me during my adventures.." Link explained. "Well, we should probably get back to defeating those, and we'd probably prefer not having anyone die."

"Yeah..." The Dovahkiin rolled his eyes at Link's remark and began attacking the Magic Anomalies with Link again. They both sighed with relief when all the Anomalies were defeated.

"Whew, that was a tough fight..." Link muttered, tired out and injured from the battle.

"It certainly was.. Let's get back to the college and see what's going on now. We may have to go get that Staff of Magnus.." The Dovahkiin muttered.

"Staff of Magnus?" Link asked, puzzled.

"I'll explain it later."


End file.
